Verrucos
Verrucos (ヴェルコス, Verukosu) is a New World pirate and navigator/assassin of the Spider Pirates. Appearance Verrucos is a stonefish fishman. He is large and round, but is also very ugly, something he tries to hide behind a mask like Duval. There are several spines protruding from his back and arms, which secrete a painful and sometimes lethal poison, even more deadly than Carikyo's. He is usually dressed in black with a black fedora over his short blond hair. His mask, unlike Duval's, doesn't function like a helmet, and is instead an actual mask. The mask resembles the face of an Oni, a Japanese demon. To further add to his Oni-like appearance, he keeps a kanabō strapped to his back to use in combat. He also has a Log Pose tied to his wrist. Personality Like many other fishmen, Verrucos hates humans for their treatement of Fisher Tiger. However, this doesn't come up very often as Verrucos is very silent most of the time, only speaking when he feels it absolutely necessary. He loathes unnecessary violence, and will only attack villages on direct orders from Rackham. During the few times he is shown speaking, he appears very intelligent and will always point out holes in an enemy's logic. Relationships Crew Verrucos almost never speaks with anybody in the crew, leading them to wonder why Rackham hired him in the first place. The only person besides Rackham he is known to talk to is Carikyo, and even then it's for medical issues. Abilities As a fishman, Verrucos' strength his more than ten times that of a normal human, although probably more considering he is considered strong even among fishmen. Verrucos is an exceptional cartographer, never letting anything get in the way of his chart making. Weapons In addition the aforementioned kanabō, he uses his poisonous spines when he fights. Verrucos secretes a poison from these spines that is incredibly painful and in some cases deadly. While he is a capable fighter, his true skills lie in assassination, which is the true reason Rackham brought him along. Assassination With his spines, he can make quick executions. His assassination prowess is further augmented by his ability to camouflage himself. History Nothing is known about Verrucos' past, but he has mentioned in passing that he was a member of the Sunny Pirates. He simply "appeared" one day on the Kaempferi and was offered a spot on the crew. Meeting Blackbeard Upon entering the New World, the Spider Pirates had the unfortunate luck of crossing paths with the Blackbeard Pirates, who attacked them in the hopes of gaining the Spider Pirates' ship to give to their new member, the supersized giant San Juan Wolf. Blackbeard was initially friendly, offering to form an alliance with the Spider Pirates. Rackham's first mate, Carikyo, reminded Rackham that due to the death of Whitebeard, Blackbeard was now a Yonkou, and becoming allies with him would be in the best interest of the crew, even if he was a human. Of course, Blackbeard didn't want to be allied with any weaklings, and even if Rackham and his small crew had impressive bounties, he wanted to put them to a test. He made the Spider Pirates fight San Juan Wolf at the nearby Vulcajani Island. As the Blackbeard Pirates relaxed on their raft, the Spider Pirates and Wolf went toe to toe in the biggest (no pun intended) battle of the Spiders' lives. It took the strength of the entire crew to block a single punch from the behemoth. In the end, even a gigantic giant like Wolf succumbed to the great amount of poison used by the crew, and he passed out. After some applause from Blackbeard, he attacked the Spiders, never even thinking about making good on his promise. Verrucos didn't even fight with the rest of the Blackbeard Pirates, as Laffite simply shot him with his cane gun. Major Battle *Spider Pirates vs. San Juan Wolf Category:Navigators Category:Fishmen Category:Pirates